1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device, and more particularly to a parking sensor device that can be fabricated quickly and has desirable structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Parking sensor devices are widely equipped in vehicles. A conventional parking sensor device is usually mounted on a bumper of a vehicle for detecting any barriers around the vehicle, which decreases visual dead spaces of which a vehicle driver cannot be aware.
A conventional way for fabricating a parking sensor device is complicated. Furthermore, the whole structural strength of the fabricated parking sensor device is undesirable. When a caring equipped with the parking sensor device is moving, the parking sensor device easily to disassemble accidentally.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a parking sensor device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.